What if
by Bella Watson-Holmes
Summary: a series of Random drabbles that come to mind completely randomly, It is various pairings and it is mainly smut. Most pairings have John in them.
1. Lestrade x John

John had stormed out the flat after an argument with Sherlock over one of his experiments; the man had no respect for privacy. He had stormed into John's room without bothering to knock, the doctor was wanking at the time, lucky the covers were over him. When he confronted the consulting detective he didn't see the big deal, he walked up to a flat and knocked. A gray haired man answered the door, "John, why are you here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Lestrade gestured him in.

"Fight with Sherlock over privacy." John said as the door closed behind him.

"Yeah, I imagine, you can stay here for the night if you like."

"Thanks, I will talk to him tomorrow." Lestrade brought the blonde some tea, "I can't even have a girlfriend because he drives them away."

"What exactly happened?" Lestrade asked.

"I…I was doing something private extremely private." John said not making eye contact.

"Right, and he didn't see the big deal… that is just Sherlock for you." The DI sat down, "You're the only person I know who can actually deal with the man."

"It isn't easy and it's just that my feelings have changed but he doesn't understand emotions."

"I am sure he understands to some point, he is still human." Lestrade said.

"Some days I doubt it." John said sipping his tea; John was getting the couch ready to sleep on. Lestrade heard John's phone ring for the 50th time tonight.

"Please, just tell him you're safe."

"No." Lestrade grabbed John's phone and the blonde went to take it from the detective, "Would you give me my phone?"

"No, not until you agree to tell him." Lestrade said, the two looked like kids fighting over a toy. Eventually they end up on the floor with Lestrade pinning John down, the two locked eyes and the cell phone being the last thing on their minds. If they had even been paying attention they heard the phone ring again, by that point they locked lips. John was starting to remove Lestrade's clothing as they kissed.

Sherlock was incessantly trying to get a hold of John; he finally chose to track his phone. He wanted John back home; he saw John was at Lestrade's flat. Sherlock quickly grabbed his coat and scarf, it was in walking distance.

John and Lestrade both laid there catching their breath, Lestrade laid next to John covering them with the sheet.

"How did we get to this from fighting over a phone?" John asked.

"I have no idea." Lestrade answered, "But apparently you really need it."

"Apparently." John remembered his phone; it had stopped ringing, "My phone's not going off anymore."

"Maybe he finally gave up." Lestrade said as his front door suddenly opened, he didn't have enough time to grab his robe before he heard a familiar voice.

"John!" both males in bed looked at each other, Sherlock saw clothes spread from the couch to the bedroom. Lestrade found some clothes and got dressed; he walked out to see Sherlock in shock. Lestrade picked up John's clothes and hand them to the doctor; John came out of the room to see a disheveled Sherlock.

"What… what… this isn't you." Sherlock finally said to John, he was at a loss for words and left the flat. Lestrade and John looked at each other.

"I am sorry." John said to Lestrade grabbing his stuff and going after Sherlock.

Sherlock was now at the flat, he was waiting to see if John followed, he heard the door open and smiled. John came up the steps and looked at Sherlock.

"What the hell was that?!" John all but yelled.

"That was me proving a point." Sherlock said he walked up to John, he cupped John face bringing him in for kiss. The blond gave into the kiss and only broke away to get some air, "Why would you have sex with Lestrade when you want me?"

"I don't know, I don't remember what happened."

"Good." Sherlock dragged John to his bedroom closing the door behind them.


	2. Mycroft x Lestrade x John

**this is my first attempt at a male threesome so it not greatest ever written. I hope you enjoy! and you should read winterimperfect _'random drabbles' _they are really good.**

* * *

Sherlock was out on a case in Russia, so John went to see Mycroft; he didn't feel like being alone tonight, he just wanted someone to talk to. He arrived at the club and walked in. Two men ushered him to the back of the building and he followed and once in the room they closed the door, Mycroft offered John a drink.

"No, thank you." John said.

"What brings you here, Dr. Watson?"

"I just need some company."

"My brother being his usual self?" John nodded, Mycroft saw right through John and walked up to him. "How about we go to my place?"

"Sure." John raised an eyebrow.

* * *

They were now at Mycroft's and as soon as the door locked he was dragged to a bedroom, he was pressed to the bedroom door after it was closed. Mycroft leaned in to kiss him and John didn't resist; he gave in to it. Mycroft grabbed his hips pulling him closer and John felt the others hard member against his thigh.

"It would be safe to assume you never had a threesome."

"No." John moaned out as the red head kissed his neck, the door to the flat opened and Mycroft grinned. "Who is here?"

"Just another friend who will be joining us. You have way too much clothing on." Mycroft said. As Mycroft toed off his shoes and removed his jacket, the blonde was pushed to the bed. Mycroft made short work of John's trousers, the bedroom door opened as the two were kissing.

"Started without me." The voice said, John knew the voice and looked over, it was Lestrade. He was shocked. "Yeah I know it is a shock." Mycroft got off of John and Lestrade walked over.

"You better get ready." Lestrade said kissing Mycroft. The older Holmes went on the other side of the bed; the blonde took a deep breath as he felt Lestrade get over him. "You just have to relax." He kissed John as he slowly took off the blonde's shirt.

John helped removed Lestrade's clothes until they were skin to skin, he was pulled onto Lestrade's lap and soon enough Mycroft was behind him. John was now leaking pre-cum he really wanted someone deep inside him, he was told to get on his knees. His head was near Lestrade's member, he felt Mycroft lubricating his entrance as he pushed two fingers into him. John was so lost in the pleasure he didn't realize that Mycroft was entering him until the red head was deep inside him; Mycroft held John's hips and thrust inside the blonde. Lestrade put John's mouth over his hard member and moved inside John mouth, after a few more thrust Mycroft came inside John. Lestrade kept thrusting inside John mouth and John hand was on his penis pumping it fast, Lestrade came inside the blonde's mouth. John came soon after, he caught his breath. He laid in bed with Lestrade next to him, Mycroft had gone to his office to some work. The two men fell asleep.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Irene X John

John was alone at 221b when the doorbell rang. He went down to answer the door, he didn't expect to see Irene. She walked in before John could say anything; he watched her go up the stairs.

"You're supposed to be dead." John said, closing the front door and going up after her.

"I know. Sherlock saved me and made it look like I was dead for my own protection." Irene said, she grinned and unexpectedly pushed John to the couch. She got on his lap and he was still shocked when she kissed him, once he was over the shock he tried to push her away but she grabbed his hard member. He let out an involuntary moan.

"That's no snake in your pants." Irene whispered in John ear. She started to play with it slowly, "And here I thought you were gay."

She kissed him again this time with more passion; the blonde didn't try resisting this time. She unbuttoned his shirt as they kissed, feeling down his chest. She removed her hand from his pants and grabbed his shirt collar, getting up off his lap and all but dragging him to the nearest bedroom- which just happened to be Sherlock's room. She pushed him onto the bed and then removed her dress after kicking her heels off. This time she straddled John and begun to remove his trousers, only after pulling his shirt off.

She kissed down from his lips until she reach his pants and took them off, once again playing with his erection. She pumped it slowly and then increased the speed making him groan in pleasure, she took him into her mouth making him moan loudly. He couldn't believe he was letting this happen but he was enjoying it too much to stop her. The pleasure was too much to resist but, then again, she was a dominatrix. She crawled back up and kissed him, he pulled her close as she pulled a condom out of the drawer. She opened the package and placed the condom over his hard member; she chose to go with the cowgirl position and she slowly pushed down on his penis until he was deep inside her.

He grabbed her waist and started to thrust inside her, making her moan loudly, he knew he wouldn't last much longer the pleasure was too much to handle. Using his army strength to roll them over, he was soon on top, thrusting inside her. She pulled him for a kiss and she felt him kiss her neck, making her moan, John groaned out his release. Irene kissed him softly before he pulled out and laid next to her, she pulled him close and they both fell asleep in Sherlock's bed covered by his silk sheets.

Sherlock then walked in, stared at his bed, sighed, face palmed, grabbed a change of clothes and made his way to John's room, though, not after leaving a note demanding John pay for new sheets.

* * *

the last part with Sherlock in it was a joke written by winterimperfect and a very good one at that. i must say it completes the Drabble.

hope you like!


	4. Mycroft X Sherlock

Sherlock was going to Mycroft's flat to confront him about courting John. Mycroft was in his office when his brother stormed into the house. The older Holmes brother came out to see his brother, "At least close the door behind you." Mycroft said and heard the door click shut.

"Of course, so why are you courting John?" Sherlock asked.

"I am trying to, but he doesn't seem to be interested. Besides why do you care?" Mycroft asked.

"John's not the person for you, he doesn't match our intelligence."

"No, but he is smart. You're not jealous are you?" Mycroft asked, pushing his chair out and standing up.

"I have no reason to be jealous!" Sherlock said defensively. The red head walked up to his baby brother.

"Why else would you be here? You either want John or you want me to court you. Now, which is it?" Mycroft got in Sherlock's personal space, only inches from Sherlock's face. He couldn't help but grin, "You rather I be with you."

Sherlock didn't say anything, he started to move away until Mycroft pulled him close and planted a kiss on Sherlock's lips. The younger Holmes stood stunned as his brothers hands were placed on his hips bringing him closer. Sherlock pulled away to catch his breath and didn't have much time to say anything before being pinned to the door; he could push Mycroft off easily, but he didn't want to. The brunette pulled his brother in for another kiss, he moved his hands down to the red head's pants.

"Want more, I see." Mycroft said. Sherlock smirked and they went back to kissing.

* * *

Sherlock returned home and John was reading a book, he looked at his flat mate who seemed different.

"So, how did it go seeing your brother?" John asked.

"Very good, he will leave you alone now." Sherlock said.

"You know that how?"

"He found someone else."

"Who?"

"Me." Sherlock said going to his room, John almost dropped his book in shock.


	5. John x Lestrade

John walked into 221b tired from work; he had a long day at the clinic. When he entered the living room he didn't see his flat mate and the flat was clean; no sign of any experiments. In fact nothing had been moved since this morning. He heard a moan from Sherlock's room, so John went to investigate. He saw the door was cracked open so he peeked in. Imagine his surprise when saw Mycroft straddling Sherlock as they kissed. John froze and watched as the two kissed. He could feel an erection coming on. How could two brothers kissing be so hot?

John heard the front door open and went to see who entered, trying to hide his erection; it was Lestrade. He stopped and looked at John.

"I thought you had the day off." John said.

"I do. I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for a drink." Lestrade said. John nodded, "Good, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." The blonde said, hurrying out. Lestrade cocked a brow, confused, and then he heard a loud groan from Sherlock's room. He left quickly, following after John.

"Who is Sherlock with?"

"His brother." John answered as they walked down to the local pub. They made it to the pub and Lestrade open the door for John, when they got in John ordered their drinks. The blonde seemed kind of tuned out of the world. Lestrade touched his shoulder, snapping the other man back to the real world.

"John, you alright?"

"Y…yes." He stuttered out.

"Have you told Sherlock about us yet?"

"No, I keep getting nervous."

John started to drink his beer. Lestrade took a deep breath; it had been two months since he and John started dating. Both figured Sherlock had to know by now, but he sure hadn't hinted at it. John and Lestrade both wanted to know if Sherlock deduced it. Lestrade admired John's body and that's when he noticed the bulge in his boyfriend's pants. After an hour, Lestrade walked John home and they were at the door. John was about to open the door but he stopped.

"John?" Lestrade questioned as the blonde looked at him, he suddenly felt a pair of lips against his. He realized it was John kissing him; he placed his hands on John's waist. He pulled away, "You okay?"

"Yeah." John moved away and grabbed Lestrade's hand pulling him into 221b; Lestrade stopped.

"You sure about this?" The man asked. John nodded and all but dragged Lestrade up to his bedroom. Mycroft and Sherlock were still in Sherlock's bedroom; once John got Lestrade in the bedroom, he closed the door behind them. The blonde kissed the gray haired man, begging for entrance to the others mouth, Lestrade grabbed his lover's waist and lead him to the bed. The detective straddled the blonde doctor, the blonde hand entangled in the other man's hair while the other hand moved down to Lestrade's bulge; he grabbed John's hand; he kissing down his blonde lover's neck. John moaned loudly.

"I suggest you be quiet or they might hear you." Lestrade said into John's neck.

"I don't care right now." John moaned, Lestrade grinned and nibbled the other man's neck. The blonde moved his other hand down to Lestrade bulge unbuttoning his lover trousers, the older male groaned and took both of John's hands pinning them above his head.

"You have too much clothes on." Lestrade said kissing John gaining entrance to his mouth, the blonde removed Lestrade coat and started to unbutton his shirt, the detective got between John's legs and grabbed him by his waist pulling him on his lap. The gray hair man pulled off his lovers coat tossing it aside before removing the blonde man jumper and shirt, he felt pulled the man close and kissed him softly. John pulled off his lover shirt feeling Lestrade chest; the two kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"How would you feel about being handcuffed?" Lestrade asked.

"I wouldn't mind, but I don't have handcuffs." John said, Lestrade smiled and kissed him, gaining entrance to John's mouth. They broke away for air and John was pushed back onto the bed, his lover got off the bed and went to his coat pulling out handcuffs. "You do have the key, right?"

"Of course I do." The man grinned straddling his lover, John's hands were above his head. Lestrade cuffed John to the bed; he kissed John before moving his hands down to John's trousers, pulling them off along with John shoes. He removed his own shoes and trousers; he pumped his lover's hard member as he nibbled his neck.

"Do you have any lube or condoms?" Lestrade asked.

John nodded and pointed to the nightstand; he opened the drawer and saw a bottle of lube. He removed John pants and then his own, he put some lube on his fingers but not before getting between John's legs and spreading them. He put one finger inside him making the blonde moaned; he moved it inside the man before adding a second finger.

"Greg." John moaned, Lestrade than lubed his hard member before lining with the blonde entrance. He pushed in slowly and stopped to let John get use to him, he move thrust inside John fast making him groan loudly. He went deeper inside his lover and groaned at how tight the blonde was, Lestrade knew he wouldn't last much longer. He kissed John and started to pump his lover's erection, as the two kissed John groaned when he ejaculated in his lover's hand. Not too soon after the detective cried out his release, he collapsed on top of John catching his breath.

"You mind unlocking the handcuffs?" John asked. Lestrade smiled and pulled out, getting his keys out of his pants. He unlocked the cuffs but not before cleaning off. He lay next to John covering them both with a blanket. John and Lestrade heard a loud groan from downstairs; they looked at each other and smiled holding each other.


	6. John X Mycroft

John was at home and Sherlock was working on an experiment in his bedroom, which means he wasn't paying attention to anything outside of the bedroom. The blonde heard someone come in so he looked towards the door and he saw Mycroft standing there with umbrella in hand; he placed it against the wall.

"Why would you ever be here?" John asked, annoyed.

"To see you." Mycroft stated, John cocked a brow in confusion. "Can we talk in private?"

"The only private place is my bedroom." John said. Mycroft had already walked off towards John's bedroom, he hurried off after Mycroft. "Mycroft, why do you need to see me?"

"Do I really need to spell it out?"

"Possibly."

Mycroft walked up to John who was still confused. He started to get uncomfortable as the other got closer pinning him to the door. The older Holmes brother brought his lips over the doctor's, John stood shocked as Mycroft kissed him. He pushed the man away as soon as he the shock had worn off

"What is that about?"

"There no point in denying it, you have the start of an erection now." Mycroft said flatly. John looked at the man in surprise; he knew Mycroft had figured it out. John was attracted to Mycroft just as he was attracted to Sherlock as well; the blond didn't stop the other man from kissing him again. He slipped his tongue into the others mouth and placed his hands on Mycroft's hips, leading the other to the bed. John pushed him to the bed and straddled the man, Mycroft moaned loudly as the blond moved down to his neck and bit down.

* * *

Sherlock finished his experiment and exited his room; he saw his brother's umbrella against the wall. He looked around but no sign of him or John; he knew Mycroft never leave without his umbrella. The consulting detective looked in the direction of John's room and walked up slowly, hearing his brother moan. He cracked open the bedroom door quietly and saw John on top of Mycroft, pushing inside him. He closed the door, not have ever wanting to have seen his brother in such an act.

Sherlock had gone back downstairs and waited for Mycroft to come downstairs, he heard his older brother walked down the stairs.

"Hello brother." Mycroft said.

"Have fun with my flat mate?" Sherlock retorted.

"You know the answer, dear brother." Mycroft said leaving.


	7. Author Note

**For anyone who follows _'What if_' I have moved some of the drabbles to other locations:**

Taken Part 1 & 2 is now a One –Shot called _Taken_

Sherlock x John / John X Sherlock is in _Johnlock Drabbles_

Psychopath Relations is now a story.

KidLock Drabbles moved to _Sherlock Family Drabbles_

**I thought I let you know if anyone like those and this drabble fiction will be all other pairing but Johnlock, though I wouldn't be surprised of that was the only reason this was followed since it is the favorite pairing for lots of fans. But I hope you are enjoying the drabbles cause I like writing them. I thank you for following and favorite it.**


	8. Mycroft X John

John knocked on the door to Mycroft's flat but got no answer so he checked to see if it was unlocked, it was to the blond's surprise, so he walked in. Mycroft sure had a nice flat; he closed the door and walked to the living room.

"Mycroft!" He called out and no response. He placed the file he had brought on a coffee table and heard footsteps; he looked up to see the elder Holmes brother standing in a doorway in nothing but an open robe and pants. The blond stood speechless staring for seconds, he coughed, "I brought back the file."

"I see." The other said, he didn't seem bothered by John seeing him like this.

"I am going to go now, I am sure Sherlock will have a case." John's faced was flushed red, Mycroft was only arms length from him now, the doctor turned to leave but he felt his arm grabbed. He didn't look in the direction knowing it was Mycroft who stopped him; he knew once he looked there was the possibility of him being kissed. He turned around anyways to only have his flat mate's brother inches from his face; he was startled but not surprised.

When their eyes met John's heart started to palpitate and he realized by now his pupils probably dilated, when the red head kissed him on the lips John was at first shocked but reciprocated the kiss. He gasped when the other entered his mouth, he was so lost in the kiss to realize Mycroft had let go of his arm and placed his hands on his hips. He only noticed what was going on when he was pulled close to the other; he pulled out of the kiss when he felt Mycroft erection.

"Fuck." John murmured, he realized he had one too.

He didn't make eye contact with the other; the blond was pushed to the couch. He didn't get a chance to sit up because the elder Holmes straddled him, before getting a chance to say anything the other leaned down and kissed him softly. John's head was tilted to one side and he moaned when Mycroft nibbled on his neck, he felt the other hand move down to his trousers and unbutton them. The red head shifted between the others legs, his trousers were pulled down along with his pants.

The elder Holmes started to pump John's erection, the blond moan loudly he hadn't even noticed the other had moved down to his cock. The doctor groaned when he felt the other working his hard member, he couldn't help but buck his hips into Mycroft into his mouth.

"Ah.. fuck!" John groaned.

While Mycroft was working John's hard member he moved his hand down to his own erection and started to pump it rapidly, John knew he wouldn't last much longer. The red head lick the tip of John's cock, soon after the doctor let out his release inside the other mouth. The elder Holmes swallow John's warm seed as he groaned out his own release, Mycroft sat up looking at John grinning.

"Don't look at me like that." John said, catching his breath, he started to cover himself when both heard the door open. The doctor hurriedly dressed when he heard the footsteps, Mycroft acted as nothing had happened.

"John! What took you so long?" Sherlock asked.

"Fuck." John murmured, Sherlock looked at his brother and then at John who stood up. The brunette knew exactly what happened, "Not a word or I will hit you." John said, heading towards the front door.


	9. Sebastian X John

**This is a change from the usual pairing i write but i am starting to like the pairing. A John/Sebastian pairing was suggested. Thanks for the review, favorites and follows!**

* * *

Sebastian was standing outside a motel room and saw a blond male get out of a cab, he grinned happily as the male approached him. As soon as the other was in grabbing distance he took him by the arm pulling him in for a rough kiss, the other moaned as he was pinned to the wall.

"So glad you could make it." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, but I don't see why we need to meet here." The other said.

"I am sure they know, but I prefer the privacy, John."

"Yeah, well, if we want that we better get inside."

"Oh, yes."

Sebastian all but dragged him inside the motel room, once the door closed John was pinned to the door by his lover. He groaned at the other and begged for entrance to his mouth, the blond started to remove Sebastian's jacket. The red haired male helped him, he then grabbed John's hips, bringing him closer. The red head kissed down John's neck, the blond moaned as the other nibbled lightly.

"Take your clothes off." Sebastian said, moving away from his blond lover.

The other complied, slowly removing his clothes; the other couldn't help but admire John's body. Sebastian pulled his shirt off but not before toeing his shoes off; he went up to John once he had stripped down to nothing.

Sebastian grinned and stood behind John, "Get on the bed and lay on your stomach."

John nodded and laid on the bed as he was told, Sebastian removed his clothes and walked over to the bed but not before pulling the lube out of his pants. He got over the blond and he laid on top of him nibbling his neck, he grinned as John moaned softly. He put some lube on his fingers and moved them down to John's arse; he stuck a finger inside the blond making him moan.

"You want me don't you? You can't wait for my cock to be inside you." Sebastian said seductively in John's ear.

Sebastian stuck a second finger inside him moving them inside John, the blond moaned as he felt the other kiss his neck softly before biting down. The blond screamed bucking his hips towards Sebastian fingers, the colonel grinned and removed his fingers.

"Do you want me _deep_ inside you?" he asked the blond.

"Yes."

The red head put some lube on his prick before placing it at John's arse. The Irish man pushed into John's arse, the blond groan loudly and grabbed onto the sheets when his lover started to move back and forth inside his hole. The red head gripped John's hips hard enough to leave bruises; the blond knew how Sebastian like to be rough in bed and in command.

Sebastian grinned, "You like having my cock in your ass."

The Irish man thrust harder into his lover making John scream, Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he went faster, making John groan. Sebastian pulled out, making John whimper at the lost of contact.

"Now, you're going to ride my cock." The red head said, moving off of the blond and laid on his back.

John got up on his knees and straddled his lover; he lined himself up with the other prick. Sebastian grabbed John's hips and pulled him down over his dick. The blond bit his lip holding back a scream; it took a moment for John to start moving up and down on his lover's hard member. The Irish man matched John's rhythm thrusting hard deep inside the doctor, the blond groaned loudly.

"You like the feel of me inside your tight ass." Sebastian said to John grinning. He gripped his John's hips tightly thrust the blond on to his hard member, he wanted to hear his lover scream. He flipped them so the blond was on his back.

"I'm going to make you mine now."

Sebastian gripped the headboard and started pounding into to John hard making him almost scream from the pain, he once again bit down on John's neck. The Irish man was reaching his limit and once more the thrust inside John releasing his seed inside him, Sebastian could feel John's erection still throbbing between them. He put his hand around it as he kissed the other and started pumping it, John let out a few moans before he groaned as he released.

"Not too bad for first time with a man." Sebastian said. The blond kissed him begging for entrance to his mouth, someones cell phone buzzed. The two pulled away from the kiss, Seb grabbed his phone off the nightstand and saw he had a message.

**Please eliminate Xavier –JM**

"I got to go; I have a job to do."

"Alright, we really should get our own place." The red head said, getting off of John.

"Well that is what married couples do." John said.

"But I work for Jim, neither would like it if they knew we got married."

"So? I really don't care." He watched his husband get dressed. "How long will it take you?"

"No more than an hour, I will be back soon." Sebastian stuffed his hand gun in his coat and left the motel.


	10. Mycroft x Lestrade x John (Re-write)

**This is a re-written version of 'Mycroft x Lestrade x John' i got bored and saw that i could make it better but i don't want to take down the original but i do have another drabble in the works for this that is a different pairing than what i already have posted. Hope you like this version.**

* * *

Sherlock was out on a case in Russia, so John went to see Mycroft; he didn't feel like being alone tonight, he just wanted someone to talk to. He arrived at the club and walked in. Two men ushered him to the back of the building and he followed and, once in the room, they closed the door. Mycroft offered John a drink.

"No, thank you." John said.

"What brings you here, Dr. Watson?"

"I just need some company."

"My brother being his usual self? Or is he out on a case?" John nodded.

Mycroft saw right through John and walked up to him, "How about we go to my place?"

"Sure." John raised an eyebrow.

oOo

They arrived at Mycroft's flat as the blond walked in and he looked around and was amazed. He followed Mycroft to the living room and was gestured to sit down on the couch. He could tell the red head had an expensive taste, so he took a deep breath before he was offered a glass of Brandi.

"Thanks." He said, taking the drink as he sat down.

"So, what really brings you here?" Mycroft asked.

"Wh- something tells me you already know."

The front door to the flat opened and John saw Greg walk in, "John, didn't expect to see you."

"Same to you." John said, confused.

Lestrade went up to Mycroft, "Why is John here?" He whispered.

"He needed some company."

"You sure he will want this?"

"Yes."

Lestrade looked at John who was still completely confused about the detective being over. The blond started to suspect the two were partners so he got up and put the drink down.

"I, um, better go." The blond said.

"John, please stay." The red head said, "Greg how about you get take out."

The detective took a deep breath, "I will be back soon." The DI left back out the flat, the blond was getting nervous as the elder Holmes walked up to him. He backed off and the back of his legs hit the couch the red head was only mere inches away from him. His heart started to race as the others lips touched his he froze before he slowly gave into the kiss. Mycroft put his hands on John's hips as he pulled away.

"You can't deny you want this?"

John felt his growing erection and found himself unable to speak with Mycroft's lips still close to his. His breathing hitched as the other pulled him closer and kissed the blond again probing for entrance to his mouth making the other gasp once the red head gained entrance. The doctor grabbed onto the other's arms when the red head pushed against his groin area.

"Why are you doing this?" John finally asked.

"Because I can."

John heard the flat door open, assuming it was Greg coming back he tried to get out of Mycroft's grip but the man was stronger than he looked, or John was just too weak to get out of the man's grip. He had to admit he was turned on, but that little voice inside his head was telling him this was wrong.

"I see why you told me to leave." Greg said, smiling as he removed his coat and shoes.

Mycroft let go of John, stepping away as he fell to the couch still in shock and confused as to what was going on. The elder Holmes phone rang and he left the room to answer the call.

"Look, I know you're highly confused and I don't blame you." Greg said.

"Care to explain."

"Have you ever had a threesome before?"

"No." John groaned at the pain of his throbbing erection. "Am I correct to assume you two are an item?"

"Yes, you would be, Doctor Watson." Mycroft said walking back in, "You're smart so I think you know what's coming next."

John breathing hitched as his pupils dilated as Mycroft walked over to him again the moment the red head sat next to him all the thoughts going through his mind disappeared. Greg stood from a distance watching as his partner kissed John, he wasn't jealous, it actually was a turn on. The gray haired man felt the start of an erection as he walked over as Mycroft pulled the other onto his lap. Greg got next to them undid John's trousers pulling out his erection making John gasp as Greg pumped it slowly.

"You want this, don't you Doctor Watson?" The red head asked as he moved his hand down the blonde's button up shirt.

"Yes." The blond said against the other lips.

"This be more comfortable in the bedroom, wouldn't you agree Greg?"

"Yeah I do." The gray hair man agreed.

John was gestured to move off of the elder Holmes lap he did so as Greg removed his hand from the blonde's prick. Lestrade stood up taking John's hand and all but dragging him to the bedroom and once in the bedroom Greg grabbed John's hair pulling him close slamming his lips against the others. The blonde moaned as he grabbed onto Greg's white shirt as he was lead to the bed. The detective pulled away from the kiss and pushed John onto the bed, straddling him.

John pulled Lestrade into kiss entangling his hand in the other's hair the older male moved his tongue along the blonde's lips begging for entrance. The blonde gasp as the other explored his mouth while moving one hand down the blonde's body slowly unbuttoning John's shirt. He kissed down John's neck enjoying the pleasured moans coming from the doctor. The blonde moved his hands down undoing Lestrade pants pulling out his erection and begin to play with it making Greg moaned.

"You really want this, don't you?" Greg asked.

"Of course." He said as he unbuttoned the DI's shirt, helping to pull it off.

Greg removed John's coat and shirt, tossing it to the floor. Greg noticed Mycroft standing in the doorway watching. The detective rummaged through his night stand drawer, grabbing metal handcuffs. He moved his lips against the others softly muttering, "Hands above your head."

John hesitantly obeyed. He groaned as he was cuffed to the bed. The red head walked around to the other side of the bed, removing his clothes while he was doing that, Greg removed the rest of John's clothes. Lestrade pulled out a bottle of lube, putting some on his fingers but not before he got between John's legs. The elder Holmes laid next to John placing a kiss on John's lips moving his hand down to the others hard member pumping it. At the same time Greg was preparing his entrance making the blond move his hips towards the gray hair man.

"Impatient are we?"

John was speechless as he felt Greg push in a second finger, he moved to the motion and when Greg pulled his fingers out he mewled at the loss of contact. Greg got out from in between John's legs and pulled a condom out of the nightstand, tossing it to Mycroft. He ripped it open, putting it over his throbbing hard member before getting between the others legs. He lined up with the doctor's entrance before pushing himself into the blonde's arse, grinning as the other groaned loudly. He thrust fast and deep into the his brother's flat mate, leaning down pulling the other close for a kiss.

"Oh, god." John moaned.

Neither Mycroft nor John noticed the detective grabbing a condom and positioning himself behind his partner, the red head only noticed when Greg entered his entrance, he groaned at first but moaned with each thrust while still thrusting inside John who was close to his limit. Mycroft started to palm the blonde's throbbing erection quickly with him soon screaming out his release. He grabbed John's hips moving inside him faster as he was about to reach his limit; he groaned as he released just before Greg did as well.

The gray haired man pulled out, laying on the bed next to John. He reached over the blond, pulling a key out and unlocking the cuffs. Mycroft had gone into the bathroom after pulling out of the doctor; Greg just smiled when he came back out and got dressed before his phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, I will be there." He hung up. "I must go but I will see you later." He said kissing his partner. "See you around, Doctor Watson."

John covered himself with the blanket and Greg joined him under it.


	11. John X Mary

John was talking with Mary in her hotel room after they had picked up some take out. The blond was glad to be seeing someone outside of the flat since he'd got sick with a cold, but he hadn't found any relief sexually and Sherlock wouldn't help with that. Mary noticed that John was tuning out for a while and kind of had an idea. She scooted closer to John on the bed, cupping her hands on his face and pulling him into a kiss; getting his attention. He didn't pull away right off the bat, but when he did he was surprised.

"So, I was right." She said.

"Of course you are." John said, coughing.

"You're sexually frustrated."

"Who wouldn't be when you don't have a girlfriend for longer than maybe two weeks before they dump you because your flat mate has a new case."

"And the fact you love him."

"That too. That is how I realized I liked him and had suppressed my feelings."

"Look, you remember what we did in medical school." John nodded, "We could do that again since you really don't want a relationship with anyone but Sherlock."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"John, we only stopped because I moved to America. We can keep our feelings separate." She said, looking him in the eyes and moving her hand through his blond locks, moving in for a kiss. When her lips brushed against his, he returned it, placing his hands on her hips pulling her close. "So that's a yes I see." She said against his lips.

"Of course it is, you do have a condom right?" He asked.

She grinned, pushing him on the bed and getting over him. "Oh, of course I do. I may not be in a relationship but I do have sex still." John smiled before she leaned down to kiss him again.

The blond entangled a hand in her brunette hair, moving one hand to her blouse unbuttoning it slowly. She let out a moaned as the tips of his fingers brushed against her soft skin. She moved her tongue against his lips, gaining entrance to his mouth. She slowly moved her hand to the top button of John's shirt unbuttoning it as she kissed his neck He let out a light moan as his hands moved to her bra, looking for the snap as their lips met again. When he found it he quickly undid the snaps, pulling the strapless bra off and tossing it aside, massaging her breast before playing with her nipples making her moan into the kiss.

"We need you get the rest of your clothes off Dr. Watson." She said, moaning.

Her hands moved down to his trousers, undoing them before he manage to flip them so he was now on top straddling her pulling her into another kiss he didn't take to remove his shoes and trousers. Mary moaned when John kissed down from her neck to her breast suckling her right nipple undoing her trousers.

He moved off of her and pulled her trousers off along with her panties. She spread her legs exposing her pussy before he moved back up he removed his pants. She grabbed him by his hair pulling him close and placing her lips against his own he moved one hand down to her clit and begin rubbing it. She let out a small whimper moving a hand to his neck as he kissed hers.

"Now." She moaned. He looked at her and kissed him, "Just do it."

He didn't bother to say anything about using a condom he lined up and pushed into her without any effort. She wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper and he groaned before he started to move inside her. The brunette moaned as she arched her back in pleasure before she kissed him gaining entrance to his mouth making him moan. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he thrust with abandon she ran her hand through his hair moving at the same rhythm. The blond knew he was reaching his limit and felt her tighten around his cock and she moaned into the kiss, releasing just before he did.

"You sure haven't lost your touch." She said placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

**So if anyone has any suggestions on scenes or pairings they want to see in 'What if' your more than welcome to suggest them. For the person who suggested i do a pairing with Molly i have one in the works.**


	12. SherlyxMycry

**The beginning of this story is from winterimperfect's Crack Drabbles, and he wrote the few lines leading up to the sex scene. (Do check out the Crack Drabbles, they are simply marvelous.)**

**Do enjoy, and R&R!**

oOo

"Mycroft, is there a reason I had to come all the way here instead of yo-"

Mycroft looked up sharply, a look of horror colouring his features as he took in the shocked expression pasted on his brothers usually stoic face. Sherlock stood, shell-shocked, in the doorway of his brothers room.

"I thought you would be arriving later." Mycroft stated, his voice level and composed regardless of the situation.

"In the end I couldn't see the body due to Molly not being at the morgue." Sherlock replied, his eyes never leaving his brothers form.

"I see. Some warning would have been splendid, as you can see."

Sherlock continued to stare at him, his features pinched in a perplexed manner. Mycroft ignored the obvious demand in those sea-green eyes and continued on, "I have a case for you. I would do it myself however, it requires vigorous work and that's more your style. Would you like the details? I'm sure it will be worth your while."

"Yes, all very good, Mycroft, but would you please be so kind as to inform me as to **why** you're in mum's evening gown?"

"It was needed for the case I was taking care of."

"The case of Lestrade liking men in womens clothing you mean?"

"Do shut up brother."

Sherlock had to admit his brother looked good in an evening gown. He was going to ask what the case was, but he was more distracted by his brother. He walked over to the elder Holmes, whom was standing by the bed; Mycroft was about to say something but the brunette pulled his older brother into a kiss. He immediately reciprocated the kiss as Sherlock's hand entangled in his short hair and gained entrance to his mouth, making him gasp in surprise before moaning in pleasure.

Mycroft was pushed to the bed and the consulting detective straddled his brother before placing his lips against the others. The red head removed Sherlock's scarf before he pulled off the consulting detective's coat, tossing it alongside the scarf already on the floor. The brunette got off of his brother, pulling off the purple evening gown after undoing the hooks and got his older brother in the middle of the bed before spreading his legs and getting between them.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock into a kiss, moving one hand down to the buttons of his dress shirt, unbuttoning them. He moved against his younger brothers groin area, making the brunette moan, not to mention Mycroft could feel the others erection throb.

"You really want this?" Sherlock asked.

The elder Holmes just pulled his brother into another kiss. The brunette's trousers were unbuttoned by his brother and his erection pulled out. He moaned as the other pumped it and he rummage through the red head nightstand for a condom or lube. He found a bottle of lube; closing the drawer he pulled it out of he quickly removed his brothers pants before applying lube to his fingers and begun to probe his entrance.

Mycroft moaned as the other took his erection into his mouth while preparing his entrance for penetration. He moved his hips wanting Sherlock deep inside him.

"Just do it already, Sherlock."

The brunette pulled his mouth off of Mycroft erection while pulling his fingers out. He moved up pushing the other leg to his chest before lining up with his entrance the other was too impatient to wait so he took his free leg forcing the other to push inside him.

"Impatient, are we?"

The other glared at him and Sherlock held onto the sheets starting to thrust inside his elder brother making him moan loudly. He leaned in giving his brother an open mouth kiss as he moved faster into his brother the other legs wrapped around the brunettes hips pushing him in deeper. He grabbed his brother's hips as he neared his limit thrusting until he groaned out his release the brunette placed a kiss on his brother lips as he pumped the red head erection making the elder brother moan in to the kiss as he released.

Neither had heard someone come into the flat until they heard footsteps stop at the door.

"Um… I will be downstairs..waiting." John said awkwardly as Mycroft looked at him.


	13. Irene X Sherlock

He settled onto the bed, the cotton sheets soft under his form as he shuffled forward. He looked up at the ceiling, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. He leaned back onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow. His hair, damp, stuck to his face and the sheets clung to his wet torso. His heart palpitated slightly in excitement. He knew what was going to happen and he just couldn't contain his glee.

He heard the door to the bathroom open and light footsteps heading for his room. He heard a quiet exchange of words and knew John was still up. Poor him, he will probably end up leaving the flat for a few hours.

She entered and he turned to look at her, studying how her damp locks stuck to her face and neck, some even going so far as into her cleavage, which was quite apparent in the white shirt she had borrowed off him, only buttoning two of the middle buttons, the vixen. His loose pyjama bottoms practically slid off her as she made her way to the bed, climbing on and sitting opposite of him, an eyebrow cocked expectantly.

"I know exactly how to liven this up." She whispered, a devious smirk curling her lips as she reached behind her.

His breath hitched, the excitement nearly cutting off his air supply as she pulled a box out from under the bed. Inside held such untold pleasures he practically felt himself shivering. She gave him a knowing look and slid up onto the bed.

It only took a minute before she leaned forward, the shirt gaping open and giving him a rather ample view of her assets as she whispered, "It's all prepared for us. Shall we begin?"

His breath came out in shuddering gasps and he reached forward.

oOoOo

It didn't take long for things to get heated and John sighed harshly, getting up and grabbing his coat and shoes. The yelling and cries were distracting and he wanted to finish this fascinating book. The cafe down the street was getting to know him and his order would be prepared by the time he reached the counter, lovely really.

He left the flat swiftly, closing the door on a strangled groan. He sighed once outside on the street and made his way down to the cafe, book in hand. He was nearly at the climax and nothing was going to get in his way until he finished it.

oOoOo

"No, no... to the right a little more... yes."

Sherlock's fingertips trembled a touch as he pulled away, staring at her with a brow raised high, challenging even. She eyed him in much the same manner, visibly shaking as he said in a deep, honeyed whisper, "Get the rope."

She complied, reaching between them and grasping it, but pulling away as Sherlock went to grab it. "Not so fast." She replied, sliding back so she was just out of reach. Irene let out a soft moan as Sherlock's hand slid over her breast, distracting her just enough that she made a wrong move and the rope was in his hand.

"It was Colonel Mustard with the rope in the kitchen. There! I played it properly! See John? John?"

"He left awhile back, I heard the door close." Irene said, leaning back on her elbows as she eyed the brunette whom huffed at not being able to prove to his partner that he could, in fact, play Cluedo 'properly'.

* * *

**Neither of us like IrenexSherlock. This is as close as you're getting. -AW**

**I feel like laughing evilly...why? i don't know.. i just do weird, right? totally weird. now 'thriller' playing in my head.-Bella**


End file.
